codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Modern Warfare: After Effect
For the series of short stories that tie into the game, see ''After Effect.'' Modern Warfare: After Effect, also stylized as MW:AE, is a fictional video game in the Call of Duty series created by EternalBlaze. The game is follows and revolves around the Modern Warfare story arc created by Infinity Ward, but with some changes to the canon aspects and addition of non-canon aspects. More specifically, the events of the game take place between the events of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Operation Kingfish. Gameplay Gameplay of Modern Warfare: After Effect is similar to that of the other games in the Call of Duty series. The game will feature a choice-based campaign, but will still come out to the same canon ending. Instead of having to watch cutscenes, the player will play them. They are totally interactable and it's where the player can alter how the following mission is played out. For example, the player can suggest what tactics do use during the cutscene and the NPCs decide if they like the idea or not. Multiplayer will have the same basic features a Call of Duty multiplayer would have, but with new twists added to it. There is no form of survival mode or Zombies in this game. Plot Note: There are many canonical changes in the Modern Warfare story to fit the game. **The summaries will be shortened once I complete the whole story. This is just so I can keep track of what is currently happening/what happened already in the story.** Act I Shortly following the death of Imran Zakhaev and end of the Second Russian Civil War, the Ultranationalist Party is left with no leader and on the verge of collapse. The group has many leadership struggles, frequently replacing its leaders with people who they think will work out, but eventually don't. They do, however, find a new leader who has gained power among those loyal to Zakhaev. He is an associate of Zakhaev and his name is Valdmir Makarov. His large number of connections and resources allowed him to assume control of most of the dissolved Ultranationalist party and to start something huge to complete with Zakhaev started. It is now mid-2012. Meanwhile, John Price and John "Soap" MacTavish are both reassigned to the elite group, Task Force 141, with MacTavish being promoted to Captain and Price being promoted to Field Commander. They are assigned new members, most notably Lt. Simon "Ghost" Riley and Sgt. Gary "Roach" Sanderson. They manage to have picked up some information about Lukas Kriegler, a German international criminal and transporter of nuclear weapons. Kriegler was also known for attempting to transport nuclear weapons to Zakhaev and the Ultranationalists via a cargo ship in the Bering Strait back in 2011, and was found doing deals with unknown associates in Russia. They are skeptical about Kriegler's associate, as he has been known to work with high profile terrorists, and prepare to bring him in for interrogation. Kriegler is found at an airport, ready to board a guarded airplane and fly to one of his last contacts in St. Petersburg from a U.K. airport. They must board his plane within the next hour if they want to catch him alive. After successfully getting aboard his flight, Price, Soap, Ghost, and Roach fight their way through the plane, with only a few minutes to spare before they would have to exit the plane. The four men successfully do this and land in the predicted spot right outside St. Petersburg. They manage to change their outfits to look like normal civilians and receive transport back to the U.K. to interrogate Kriegler. In his interrogation, Kriegler reveals that his contact was Weisheng Chen, a high profile terrorist from China. He didn't know if Chen had relations with Makarov, but he was arranging a deal for nuclear weaponry. Before the Task Force 141 operatives can extract any information from Kriegler, their small outpost is attacked by Chen's mercenaries. Price, Soap, Ghost, and Roach attempt to escape the area, but Roach is caught, injured, and captured. The rest manage to escape with Nikolai, who arrives just in time with his Pavelow. Price, Soap, and Ghost are brought back to the Task Force HQ, located elsewhere in the U.K. They perpare to rescue Roach and locate him at a Chinese military base around Tianjin. After debriefing, the three men are ready to rescue Roach in a silent mission before he is executed, as they found out earlier. They rescue Roach successfully, but are detected once they rescue Roach and must fight their way out. With the help of other Task Force operatives, they are successfully transported out of there. After regrouping, the Task Force 141 is planning to get more information on Chen, as they do not have sufficient information. They track one of his best generals, Dai Huang, to Los Angeles, California, who is currently on vacation and is the only person other than Chen to know about and oversee all operations. They plan to get information on Chen, his current whereabouts, and his plans. While Price stays behind to see if he can find any information on Chen, Soap, Ghost, and Roach head to Los Angeles with other Task Force soldiers. Huang realizes they are here to apprehend him and attempts to escape, creating a chase throughout the streets of Los Angeles. With help from the state police, they manage to corner Huang and capture him. They return to the Task Force HQ and ask about everything he knows. The TF141 operatives learn from Huang that Chen has multiple secret underground bomb construction sites all over the United States. They can manage to shut each one down (without having to go to all of them) from the main station, found right under Washington D.C. What they don't know, however, is that since Huang's disappearance, the surviving Chinese mercenaries from Los Angeles notified Chen about Huang's capture. Chen plans to rig the bomb site to explode while the Task Force soldiers are still in there, killing them and also destroying hopefully all of Washington D.C. These are nuclear warheads given to Chen via Kriegler. After the soldiers arrive, they encounter Chen, who manages to escape, leaving the armed site for the TF141 operatives to handle. Luckily, they diffuse the bombs and notify the U.S. government and military about Chen's bomb sites. This event now includes the United States in the operation to apprehend Chen. They manage to track him down to some headquarters in Shanghai and execute a joint operation with the Task Force 141. Prologue *Back to Basics *Mile High Club (revamped version) *Cause and Effect Act I - Weisheng Chen *Close Call *Happy Travels *Turned Tables *Skyscraper Act II - Viktor Khristenko Act III - Vladmir Makarov Epilogue Characters Playable Characters *Sergeant Gary "Roach" Sanderson *Captain John "Soap" MacTavish *Lieutenant Simon "Ghost" Riley (in a flashback) Non-Playable Allied Characters Note: The various TF141 soldiers are randomly generated and named. This is for the more prominent friendly NPCs. *Field Commander John Price *Nikolai *General Shepherd *Royce *Meat *Worm *Toad *Archer *Various Task Force 141 soldiers *Private James Ramirez *Corporal Dunn *Sergeant Foley *Various U.S. Army Rangers Non-Playable Antagonists *Vladmir Makarov *Lukas Kriegler *Viktor "Volk" Khristenko *Weisheng Chen Multiplayer Trailer The trailer was first show at E3 2016. It started with a black screen, followed by the voices of Mile High Club from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. After the voices finish and fade away, some gameplay of the revamped Mile High Club is shown before it starts showing other parts from various missions of the campaign, usually firefights. As the montage goes on, one of Vladmir Makarov's quotes is heard. "You think I am mad, but soon, you shall see, that every move, every strike, was meant to bring us to this." Then it focuses on Kriegler giving a briefcase to Makarov, who is smirking as he is receiving the case. The two depart from each other, which then turns into a scene where nukes are being fired. The screen goes black again and Makarov is heard again. "For Zakhaev." Sounds of operators, soldiers, and battle are going on. Price, Soap, and Ghost are all heard talking. Soap is heard screaming "Makarov!" After that, the "Modern Warfare" pops into the screen, with "After Effect" following it. Achievements Downloadable Content There is no game DLC as of now. However, players can purchase free backgrounds for their Imagination Home screens and the game's trailer (also free). Retail Editions The game has three retail editions: the normal edition, the Veteran Edition, the Badass Edition, and the Tryhard Edition. Upon buying any special edition of the game, the player will be mailed the respective items within a certain time span, based on where in the world they are. Normal Edition The normal edition of the game is simply the download and nothing else. It costs the usual $60 upon release (this price will decrease over time, as it does with all video games). Veteran Edition The Veteran Edition of the game includes an early unlocked weapon in multiplayer, more character skins for multiplayer, dog tags of Price/Soap/Ghost/Roach, the detailed journals of Roach and Ghost (about their pasts, the game, etc.), and the first major DLC is free. It costs $90. Badass Edition The Badass Edition of the game includes everything from the Veteran Edition, MW:AE style night vision goggles, beta access to Modern Warfare: After Effect: After Effect, 5 links to behind-the-scenes videos on how the game was made, and a detailed guide to the game (information, tactics, everything). It costs $150. Tryhard Edition The Tryhard Edition of the game includes everything from the Veteran and Badass Editions, Ghost's balaclava/microphone, a special edition M1911 (only a prop, doesn't shoot at all) based on Price's M1911, and a plaque with a thank you message from the dev teams. Players can only obtain this edition, along with all the stuff, by pre-ordering the game beforehand or purchasing it online (the stuff will be mailed and a code for purchasing the game will be given to the player) at EB Industries' website. It costs $200. Trivia *The game was released on the creator's birthday. *This is the second Call of Duty game released for the Imagination, with Call of Duty: World Domination being the first. *This is the first Call of Duty game to not have "Call of Duty" in the title. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Modern Warfare: After Effect Category:Games